Moments in Time
by TheDreamyOne
Summary: **Completed**[Sequel to Written in Time] Frank Donovan is haunted as his connection to Ardeth Bay is revealed to him in past life occurrences.
1. Chapter one

Title:                Moments In Time

Author:            The Dreamy One

Type:               Supernatural/Romance – TM/TMR –UC:Undercover Crossover

Rating:            R (rating for sexual content)

Summary:            Frank Donovan is haunted as his connection to Ardeth Bay is revealed to him in past life occurrences.  

Disclaimer:            TM/TMR is the property of Universal, Stephen Sommers, etc. UC:Undercover is the property of NBC, Shane Salerno, Don Wilson, etc.  Original characters are the property of the author.  No infringements intended. 

A/N:                 Stick with me for appearances from Ardeth, Rick, Evie, etc... This is a sequel to the story "Written In Time", and believe me, they will make many appearances as the story unfolds.

~*~

"And this is?" Frank questioned, lifting the small gold toned picture frame from her dresser.

Amber's eyes fixed on the old photograph.  Her...no, Miranda's...beloved warrior.  He stood next to Miranda in his long, dark flowing robes and the couple appeared to be very happy.  With the exception of the tattoos on the man's face and the longer hair, he could have been the man who now stood in Amber's bedroom.  Just as the woman, Miranda, could have been Amber.

Amber took a few steps toward him, closing the distance that separated them, and reached out, taking the photograph from Frank's hand.  "It's a long story," she answered, her hazel eyes locking onto his intense brown ones.  "And I doubt very much if you would believe me."

He placed a finger under her chin and his thumb grazed her bottom lip enticingly.  "Let me be the judge of that," he responded, then motioned toward the dresser.  "And this picture, of you and your grandfather, it looks as though it has seen better days."

Amber smiled slightly, setting the photo of Ardeth and Miranda back on the dresser next to the wrinkled and worn photo of her and Em.  "It traveled a great distance and meant something very special to the robed man.  His name...was Ardeth."

Frank blinked and quickly stepped away from her as though he had been struck by lightning.  When he had first met her she had called him that name.  He had thought it eerie at the time, but it had also been as though she had been calling to his spirit and he had never given the strange feeling another thought.  Now that sensation had returned and he was not at all sure he liked it.

"I can see that this will not go well, Frank," she sighed.  "This was a mistake."  She shook her head sadly and made her way to the bedroom door.

He lifted a brow at her immediate dismissal of the situation.  "_This_ was just supposed to be a tour of your home," he commented softly as he reached out and took hold of her upper arm.  "And seeing these photographs threw me off a bit.  I think you should explain things before you dismiss me."  

He pulled her into his embrace and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her fully against his body.  Three months had passed since that fateful meeting in the cemetery.  And for those three months they had spent as much time together as her studies and his job would permit.  

He had discovered, in that span of time, that as much as she was adventurous, she was just as shy.  He had never met a woman like her.  He was used to the self-assured beauties that he soon grew tired of, or vice versa, because he could not, or would not, lavish the attention on them that they felt they deserved.  Amber had been a refreshing change from those women.  She never insisted upon his time, she understood his job's odd and sometimes sudden demands, and she accepted all that he gave her at face value.  

His head lowered and his lips took hers in a tender, yet passionate kiss.  She sighed softly within the kiss and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue past her parted lips.  She tasted as sweet as the finest wine and he never tired of the feel of her in his arms.  One hand cupped the back of her neck and his fingers tangled in her silky chestnut hair.  His other hand trailed slowly down her back.  With each inch, he pressed her body flush against him, and when his hand reached her buttocks, he crushed her hips to him.  He moaned throatily when her abdomen contacted his growing hardness.  

Amber gasped when she felt his arousal.  She pulled back, breaking the kiss and putting the slightest distance between their bodies.  "Frank...I..."  

He nodded.  They had yet to make love, although he had ached for months with the need to have her.  Oddly enough, he felt no great need to rush into that part of their relationship.  The few hours they had here and there were spent getting to know each other.  Now, he felt as though he knew her and he trusted her with his heart, although she was not yet privy to that information.  But, surely she knew it, deep down in her heart.  This latest development, this photograph of a man who appeared as though he could be his double, disturbed him.  Should it bother him enough to shake his trust in Amber?  His heart told him no.  

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.  "It's okay, Amber.  We can stop; although I might suggest we leave your bedroom now.  It's a little too tempting, especially in my condition."  

His soft chuckle washed over her, causing goose bumps over every area of her body.  Hell, even her goose bumps had goose bumps.  He read it all wrong, of course.  She was ready, truly ready, to take their relationship to the physical level.  Should she tell him?  No, he might back off completely.  Her arms wound about his neck and her breasts crushed against his chest.  The contact elicited another gasp from her, but a gasp of erotic delight.  "I don't want to stop, Frank."

He closed his eyes for a moment, drinking in the sweet honeysuckle fragrance of her hair.  His lips took hers again, hungrily.  To him, she was Ambrosia, food from the gods, and he knew he would never get his fill of her.  

As he walked her over to the bed, he kissed her continuously until they both broke apart gasping for air.  Amber's inner voice was asking her how a potential argument and breakup had escalated into the need to make love.  The little voice was saying this was a wrong move, but her body screamed at it to shut up.  At this point, she needed to be in contact with his body, every inch of it.  Right or wrong, she felt possessed by him and she needed to exorcise her demon.  Silently, she prayed she would be possessed for eternity.

"Are you sure," he questioned in a husky whisper.  His fingers slid under the tiny straps of her flimsy dress.  Slowly he rolled the material from her shoulder, awaiting her response.

His words floated into her ear causing her to shiver.  He was giving her one last chance to change her mind.  He wanted her; there was little he could do to hide that fact.  She felt the evidence of his desire pressed firmly against her hip.  Even if she had wanted to, she felt helpless to deny him.  Every ounce of her screamed out for his touch and she was certain she needed him as much as he needed her.  "Very sure," she assured as her fingers deftly worked at the buttons on his shirt.  

In their haste, it took little time to rid the other of their clothing.  Within moments, their limbs were as tangled as their clothing that lay in a pile at the foot of the bed.

They slowly explored every inch of each other's body, learning every curve, every contour.  They discovered unexpected sensitive areas as well as the expected ones.  

Frank found that running his tongue over just the right area between Amber's shoulder blades, kissing or nibbling her silky flesh, nearly brought her to orgasm.  He tucked that bit of information away to use as often as possible.  

Amber's discovery was a bit more odd.  When she kissed and nibbled the flesh just above his right knee, he had come unglued.  Growling, he had literally lifted her off him and pinned her beneath him.  It hadn't really frightened her, just shocked her with the sudden force in which he had executed the change in positions.

Nearly an hour's worth of touching, teasing, and tasting had taken its toll on his inner resolve.  He delighted in every touch, every kiss, every moan, but he needed to be inside her.  It was more than just a need for release; it was a need to connect, to become one with her.  He wanted that more than anything he had ever wanted before.  No woman had ever made him feel such intensity during sex.  _This isn't sex, idiot.  This is, oh so much more._

He did not wait, did not hesitate.  Upon moving her beneath him, his hardness sought her out as though it had a mind of its own.  Probing, almost insistently, there was little doubt she was ready for him.  Swiftly, greedily, he thrust into her, moaning loudly at the tight feel of her as she drew him inside, enveloping him with her moist heat.

Amber gasped with the sudden pain, clamped her eyes closed, and gripped his shoulders, her fingers digging into his flesh. 

He almost missed it, almost, but not quite.  His loud moan had been forced from his throat at the exact moment that she had cried out softly in pain.  He stopped his movements abruptly and gazed down at her.  Her eyes were closed and a tear slid from the corner.  Her teeth were fastened down onto her bottom lip and she had a vice-like grip on his shoulders.  He buried his face against her neck and kissed her tenderly.  "You should have told me, Baby."

Amber's voice hitched slightly as she regained her composure.  The pain was easing away and she felt like a fool.  "I...thought...if you knew...you wouldn't..."

He began pressing light kisses to her shoulder, nipping and teasing the silky flesh.  "I've wanted to for months," he whispered.  He cupped her breast and teased the rosy nub with his thumb before following suit with his tongue and lips.  Slowly, very slowly, he began moving within her.  "I would have taken more care," he assured her as his lips came down upon hers. 

As his movements increased, the pain disappeared all together.  What remained was exquisite pleasure and the need for more.  Amber marveled at the feel of him inside her and met each thrust with eagerness.  Wrapping her legs around his waist, she accommodated him, begging and pleading him for something she had no words to describe.  

He smiled against the flesh of her shoulder.  He knew what she begged for and he was more than happy to help her attain it.  His hand moved over her, sliding deliciously over every curve until he met the point where they were joined.  His rhythmic thrusts grew more rapid, and in time with each thrust, his fingers massaged the hardened button at her core.  Her moans and passionate cries were forcing him over the edge and as much as she wanted released, he craved his own.  When he heard her intense cry, felt her fingers dig into his shoulders again, and felt her body buck wildly beneath him, he gave way.  Tensing, he cried out and let go, ramming forcefully into her again and again until he had nothing left.  

Amber caught him within her arms as he collapsed on top of her.  His face was buried against her neck again.  She tenderly stroked his back, slick with perspiration, while they each gasped for air.  She could feel his heart beating rapidly against her chest.  Was it possible that lovemaking was always like this?  _Not likely_, she assured herself.  _Only with him.  _She had no desire to find out what it was like with anyone else.  In her heart, she knew he was her destiny.  Only he could stir such feelings within her, and he was the only man she wished to share them with.

When he could finally move, he propped himself up on his elbows, removing the bulk of his weight from her.  He almost laughed.  His former lover's normal response would have been, "get off me, you weigh a ton," and yet, his Amber happily bore his weight until he regained his senses.  He cradled her head in his hands and kissed her breathless.  "Okay?"

"More than okay," she assured, smiling.  "That was amazing."  When he chuckled and shook his head, she gasped slightly, taking note that he was still harbored inside her.  She placed a gentle hand to his cheek.  "It was, between us, amazing."

"You're amazing," he replied and kissed her again.  "Time to get off you and let you breathe."

When he made a move to roll off her, she gripped him tightly with her legs.  "Um...no.  I rather like you just where you are at the moment."

His eyebrow lifted in mock surprise.  "Are you trying to tell me you'd like to have another go at this?"

Amber's eyes flashed and a wicked grin spread across her mouth.  "I'm kinda new at this...I think I need the practice."

He lowered his lips to hers slowly.  "Then, best we get to practicing, my jewel."

***


	2. Chapter two

***

Content and thoroughly worn out after another mind-blowing round of love making, Frank lovingly held Amber in his arms.  She had collapsed atop him after their combined release, and there she remained, lying chest to chest with him.  As he absently caressed her back and buttocks, he felt himself drifting toward the comfort of sleep when the image of the photograph flashed in his mind.  

Suddenly wide awake, the need for information took over and his exhaustion was pushed to the side.  "Amber?"

His soft, honeyed voice broke through the serene afterglow.  His tender caresses to her back were working one hell of a magic on her, sending her towards a contented dream state.  "Hmmm," she murmured, not quite capable of speech.

"Baby, I'd like to know more about Ardeth and Miranda...and why there is such a startling resemblance to us," he stated simply, his eyes drifting to the photographs on the dresser.  "It's...uncanny."

Amber nodded against his shoulder.  "It is that, and so much more."  She propped herself up on her elbow to see his face.  He appeared calm and receptive, quite the change from earlier in the evening.  "You'll have to keep an open mind, Frank."

He studied her serious expression for a moment.  What could he say to that?  "Of course, I will."

She smiled slightly and shook her head.  "I know that's easier said than done." 

She lifted herself from him and scooted to the edge of the bed.  She thought about grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around her to hide her nakedness and then thought better of it.  _How silly, Amber.  He's seen, touched, and kissed nearly every inch of you.  Why hide now?_  

Frank watched as she moved from the bed to the walk-in closet.  He leaned up on one elbow when he heard her dragging something from within.  When she emerged, he caught sight of a small chest with ornamental carvings decorating its lid.  The symbols seemed familiar to him somehow.  

Amber opened the chest and removed the small, beat up tin box that was kept inside.  Looking up at Frank, she crossed the room and returned to the bed.  Sliding back under the sheet, she curled up against him and offered him the box.  

Curious, he took the proffered item and opened it.  He fingered the items gingerly; some of the papers appeared to be quite old and fragile.  "What is all this?" he asked, his eyes locking onto hers.

She motioned toward the closet.  "Not too long before Pappy passed away, he gave me that little chest.  I clumsily tripped over it and popped open the planks in the bottom, revealing the false bottom."

Frank frowned, wondering where this was headed.  At the moment he was too confused and clueless to ask any questions.  He nodded, urging her to continue.

"I was surprised to find a bundle of documents inside.  Like these," she pointed to one set of papers contained in the tin box, "they were very old and delicate."  She picked up one set of papers and handed them to Frank.  "These are the translations of those documents.  The originals were returned to their owner."

His eyebrow arched.  "You located the former owner of the chest then?"

She smiled and shook her head.  "In a manner of speaking, I suppose I did.  But not the way you would ever imagine."  Removing one sheet of the aged paper, she held it carefully in her grip.  "After I had taken the pages to be translated."  She paused and looked into his eyes.  "They were written in Arabic, you see, and I cannot read the language."  At Frank's nod, she continued, "The next day, I found this note in the false bottom."  She handed the note to him.  "Keep in mind, when I removed the bundle the previous day, the bottom was completely empty."

His eyes had been fixed on the old paper she held, but flew instantly to her face at the implication of her words.  "The paper appeared from nowhere?"  He shook his head when she nodded.  It was unbelievable.  He unfolded the note carefully and began to read.  Unlike Amber, he could read Arabic.  The note accused the recipient of thieving the bundle of documents from the chest.  "Amber...this is..."

"Farfetched, preposterous?" she finished for him.  "I realize how it sounds, but it's true."  She knew this would be a hard pill for him, for anyone, to swallow, but she refused to give up.  When he read through the writings, he would believe her.  "What you're holding now, are translations of Ardeth's journal, written in 1934 and prior.  This remaining bundle is correspondence between Ardeth and me."

"You're telling me, you contacted this Ardeth and he was still alive?" he asked, thinking he understood.

Amber shook her head in frustration.  This was not going well; she was not telling it right.  "No.  I corresponded with a young Ardeth."  She pointed toward his photograph.  "With _that_ Ardeth."

"That's ridiculous, Amber," he stated disbelievingly.  

Hurt, she immediately drew away from him.  "It is to someone with a closed mind," she accused.  "I'm telling you the truth.  For a short period of time, I communicated with someone in the past through some kind of cosmic vortex connecting our two timelines through a portal in that chest."

Frank opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the sound of his cell phone ringing.  He released an irritated sigh as he left the bed to dig through the pile of clothing to uncover it.  "Donovan."

Amber watched, saddened, as he began to dress while he listened to the caller at the other end of the line.  He was leaving her.

Frank ended the call and tossed the phone onto the bed.  Stepping into his pants, he stood with his shirt dangling loosely from his fingers.  "I have to go," he said apologetically.  "I've been expecting a new case, and it came through tonight."

Amber nodded, her eyes following his movements and he shrugged into his shirt, buttoned it, and then tucked it into his pants.  She gathered up the contents of the tin box and placed them back inside.  "I've never trusted anyone enough for these to leave my possession," she said suddenly.  What she was about to say shocked her more than she could fathom.  "Take them with you.  Read them when you get the time.  Please." 

He looked up from the task of fastening the zipper on his slacks.  Her eyes begged him to believe her.  Although he found the whole situation absurd, there was a little nagging voice in the back of his head screaming at him to give her the benefit of the doubt.  He pulled up his zipper, fastened his belt, and then reached for the box.  "I'll read them," he promised and offered her a smile.  She seemed satisfied with his pledge; he wished he could give her more than that, but at this point he found this all too difficult to swallow.

He slid his feet into his shoes and leaned down to kiss her gently.  "I'll call you as soon as I can."

She nodded and touched his cheek tenderly.  "I'm not crazy, Frank," she assured.  

"I never said you were," he replied softly.  "This is all just a bit 'out there' for me."

"I understand."  She sighed quietly when he turned to leave.  "Goodbye, Frank."

"Goodbye, Amber."

When the door closed behind him, Amber felt a wealth of emptiness assault her.  She would not be receiving a phone call from Frank Donovan.

***

_Three weeks later_

Amber left the hospital room with her spirits a little lighter than they were when she entered to visit her English Professor, Gregory Brown.  He had suffered a stroke during a lecture the previous week.  It was mortifying to Amber to step back into that hospital after her grandfather's illness, yet she and many of her classmates wanted to lend support to Professor Brown.  

He was a good man who, unfortunately, had no family.  Amber could relate all too well to that situation.  She helped to organize a visitation schedule, and according to his doctors, it appeared to be helping.  His mood seemed cheerful during this latest visit.

She pushed the button for the first floor when she stepped into the elevator.  It stopped unexpectedly on the next floor and a young woman entered.  Just as the doors were closing, she heard a voice yell, "He's coming around! Send the doctor to Frank Donovan's room, please!"

Amber's heart jumped a mile and her hand instinctively shot out to halt the doors from closing.  As soon as she was out of the elevator, her eyes followed the group of people hurrying into a room just a few feet away.  She walked hesitantly toward the nurses' station and spoke to the woman behind the counter.  "Excuse me...what ward is this?"

The woman looked up unhurriedly.  "Coma."

Amber backed up slowly and headed toward the room as if lost in a daze.  For nearly three weeks she had wondered if she would ever hear from him again.  After the night they had made love for the first time, he had left her after discovering their supernatural connection.  She knew he didn't believe her and when he left, promising he would call at his earliest opportunity, she was not surprised when she never heard from him.

Saddened that he had dumped her so cowardly, and without returning the precious items she had entrusted to him, she had left him a few messages asking for their return.  When her messages were left unanswered, she went by his apartment, but it was apparent there was no one home.  Now she understood all too well the reason he seemed to have deserted her. 

She approached the open door and saw all the people milling around.  She was hesitant to enter, but she also felt an undeniable force propelling her forward.  As she neared the bed, she went unnoticed as all eyes were focused on the man lying in the bed.

--

He felt as though he was swimming through muck, thick soupy water that clouded his vision.  Far away he could see a thin pinprick of light and he reached for it.  He was so tired and it was so much work to fight his way through the quagmire.  It was far easier to sink back into the darkness.

Something caught his attention and he moved toward it.  As his surroundings cleared, he focused on the warm sand his feet sank into.  He was guided toward a small oasis in a desert he was very familiar with, and yet he knew clearly he had never been there.  

He headed directly to the pool of water at the center of the oasis.  His breath caught in his throat as he watched a beautiful nymph swimming in the cool clear water.  She splashed to the surface, her slick, long dark hair stuck to her body, hiding her treasures from his eyes.  She smiled silkily as she waved, urging him to join her.  

Frank returned her smile.  Although he did not know the woman, he felt as though he did.  He recognized her as though they were bound by an ageless source.  Something deep down told him that this woman was everything to him.  

As if with a mind of their own, his hands began to strip the clothing from his body.  Oh yes, he was more than happy to join her.  It was his hands that caught his attention.  _When did I tattoo my hands?_  He looked up at the woman, his expression one of wonder as he approached her.  His hands cupped her face lovingly and just as their lips were about to touch, a blinding light flashed.  He was forced to pull away and shield his eyes.

--

Amber and the four other people in the room watched as the doctor hovered over the bed.  He held open Frank's eyes and flashed a penlight over them, looking for his pupils to dilate.

She couldn't remember a time when she felt so low.  All this time the man had been stuck in a coma and she had thought the worst of him.  She couldn't get over the sight of him, hooked up to numerous machines and I.V. tubes.  It was tearing her up to stand off to the side, when all she wanted to do was run to him and take him in her arms.

Cody nudged Jake in the ribs.  "Who's she?"

"I don't know.  I've never seen her before," Jake whispered in response.

"Agent Donovan," the doctor called loudly.  "Wake up, Agent Donovan."  When he felt the patient shift slightly, he moved away from the bed.

Frank's eyes fixed on the ceiling as his vision came into focus slowly.  When he could see clearly, his eyes wandered the crowded room, stopping momentarily on each figure that surrounded the bed.  Cody, Jake, a nurse, Alex, Monica, and the doctor.  

Just slightly behind Alex he caught movement and watched the woman approach the bed.  Her long chestnut hair cascaded over her shoulders and he was momentarily transported to an oasis he had never visited.  "Miranda?" he whispered.

Everyone in the room watched in awe as the woman came to his side and took his hand.  "No, Frank...not Miranda," she whispered in return.  

He blinked quickly as realization set in and a slight smile touched his lips.  "Amber," he stated firmly, squeezing her hand.  His eyes searched hers and he knew inherently what she was thinking.  His eyes flitted back to the others in the room.  If only they were alone, but they were not, and he was not prone to public displays of affection.  

"Everyone, if you would give me a few moments, I need to examine Agent Donovan," the doctor announced.

The nurse ushered the group from the room to a chorus of 'Glad you're awake, boss!  We'll be back as soon as the Doc lets us back in'.  

Frank released Amber's hand reluctantly when she eased away from the bed.  "Come back?"  he croaked from his dry throat.

She smiled and nodded.  "I'll be waiting just outside the door."  Noting the others had left, she added, "I really missed you."

He gave a slight nod with what little energy he could muster.  He watched until he could no longer see her.  As he went through a series of simple tests and listened to the doctor drone on for a few minutes, he grew very tired and drifted off to sleep.

***

To be continued...


	3. Chapter three

***

Amber sat in the waiting area away from the others.  She could feel them watching her and the longer it went on the more nervous she became.  She glanced over at the small group, silently wishing they would stop staring at her.  Taking a deep breath, she decided to try to break the ice.  "Are you friends of Frank's?" she asked nervously.

Monica smiled and shook her head.  "I'm not sure you could call us 'friends' exactly, but we work with him...for him to be honest."

"Oh?" Amber replied curiously.  "Work for him?"

"You could say that," Cody responded.  "My name's Cody.  This is Monica, Jake, and Alex.  And you are?"

She stood and strode the couple feet to where they were seated.  "Amber Davis," she answered, extending her hand.

Alex clasped her hand firmly.  "Nice to meet you.  And...just what are you to Donovan?"

Jake chuckled.  "Direct and to the point as always, Alex."

"Sorry, but we need to know."

Amber frowned and sat in a nearby chair.  "I...we've been seeing each other for about three months."  She watched as they all gaped at her and immediately regretted saying anything.  Obviously Frank had not told them a thing about their relationship.

"Three months!" Cody exclaimed, shocked.  "How serious are you two?"

Amber blinked at his forwardness.  "I'm sorry," she began.  "If Frank hasn't said anything about us, perhaps it's best if I..."

"It's okay," Monica interjected.  "We understand.  Frank is a very private person.  You don't have to tell us a thing."

Amber smiled tentatively and wrung her fingers anxiously.  "Thank you for understanding."  Her attention turned to the doorway and then back to the small group.  "What happened?  How did Frank wind up in a coma?"

They all glanced at each other before Monica spoke.  "How much has Frank told you about his work?"

Amber sighed.  They were just as reluctant to discuss his work as she was to discuss his personal life.  "I know he works for the Justice Department and runs a Special Ops group."  She sighed heavily and pushed out of the chair.  She began pacing the room.  "And for the past three weeks, I've had no word from him and..."

"Hey, guys, come on," Cody urged.  "We can't give details, but while chasing a perp, Frank had gone up to the roof of the building we were targeting."  He stood and went to Amber's side.  "The guy went down the fire escape and Frank gave chase.  Unfortunately, the grating wasn't fastened into the wall properly...it was old and rusted...and...well...Frank took a two-story header into a garbage bin."

Amber gasped audibly.  "Oh, God!"

Cody nodded.  "I think God had a lot to do with it.  Although Frank whacked his head a good one when he hit the bin...there was a large piece of metal in the bin that he missed by inches."  He paused while Amber sat down none too gingerly.  "If he'd have hit that...it would have...well...been messy."

"Cody, you didn't have to share _that_!" Monica admonished.  She went to Amber and sat beside her.  "Hey, are you going to be okay?"

Amber nodded slowly.  "Yes.  It's a lot easier dealing with it after the fact."  She turned toward Monica.  "How long was he in a coma?"

Monica reached over and patted Amber's forearm.  "Today was the thirteenth day."

_Nearly the entire time we've been apart_, Amber thought.  She looked up toward the ceiling before her attention was drawn to the doorway.  The doctor was approaching and when he entered the room, he addressed Frank's co-workers.  "Agent Donovan is responding well to preliminary tests.  I've scheduled more extensive tests for the morning and we'll know more then.  In the meantime, you can go back in for a few minutes and then I suggest you let him get some rest."

"Thank you, Doctor," Monica acknowledged him quietly.  She followed behind the others, but came to a halt when she noticed Amber was not with them.  She turned and held out her hand.  "Come on, girl.  They'll kick us out soon and I know you want to see that man before they do."

Amber chuckled softly.  Whoever this woman was, she sure could read a lot into situations.  "Thanks."  She accepted Monica's hand and they entered Frank's room together.

***

When they entered the room, they found Frank awake and his bed had been adjusted to allow him to sit upright.  A nurse was holding a cup for him while he drank from a straw.  Amber could see from just the look in his eye how annoyed he was at being treated like a child.

He lifted a weak arm to push the cup away when he saw his visitors approach the bed.  "Nice to see everyone," he said quietly.  It was much easier to talk after the water moistened his parched throat.  His eyes searched the crowd and fixated on his chestnut haired beauty.  For a second there, he was worried she wasn't returning.

Monica noticed the look that passed between Frank and Amber.  It was one of longing and need.  "Donovan," she said, taking control of the group.  "We just wanted to say goodnight before we head off."  She shook her head when Cody made move to protest.  "And we'll be back in the morning to check on you."  With that said, she ushered the rest of the team toward the door.  

Amber smiled as Monica neared her.  "Thank you," she whispered.

"Not necessary.  See you tomorrow, I'm sure," she replied with a wink.

"What was that all about?" Frank asked after the team left the room.

Amber shrugged and went to his bed.  Perching herself on the edge, she leaned down and kissed his lips briefly.  "I...told them we'd been seeing each other," she admitted hesitantly.  "I'm sorry...I never would have if I thought you..."

"It's okay," he assured, taking her hand gently in his.  His eyes found hers and held them for several moments before he spoke.  "I...Amber, I know I left under less than favorable circumstances," he began, but was cut off when she laid a finger against his lips.

"Frank, please.  I know the things I shared with you that night are more than a bit bizarre," she stated.  "But, when you didn't call...I assumed the worst."

Frank closed his eyes and leaned back into the pillow.  "I'm sorry, really.  The case got crazy right from the start and time got away from me."

Amber nodded and squeezed his hand ever so gently.  "Cody told me what happened to you."  Tears filled her eyes and she was finding it difficult to speak.  "You...you could have died, Frank."

"My career...is one of high risk, Amber," he explained cautiously.  "You knew that going into this relationship.  If you want to end it now, before things get more complicated..."

The soft, sensual feel of her lips upon his cut off his words.  He returned her kiss, his fingers finding her hair and wrapping around the silky tresses.  He had missed her, had hated leaving her the way he had, and many times during the week before his accident found his thoughts drifting from the case to her.  He should have picked up the phone and just called her, unfortunately, every time he tried, some new development had sprung up.  

When the kiss ended and she pulled away, he looked deeply into her eyes.  "Amber, something odd happened and I really need to tell you..."

"It will have to wait until tomorrow, Agent Donovan."

Both Frank and Amber turned toward the voice.  The doctor had returned.

"I'm sorry, Miss.  He needs rest."

"I understand," Amber replied, easing off the bed.  She leaned down and kissed him one last time.  "I'll see you as soon as visiting hours begin."

Frank nodded.  "Swing by my apartment first," he said.  "Doctor...where are my belongings?"

"Your wallet, keys, and other small things are in the top drawer of the nightstand.  Your clothing is in the closet over there."

"Amber, take my keys and bring your tin box with you tomorrow, please?"  

She nodded and retrieved the keys from the drawer.  "Sweet dreams, Frank." 

***

When Amber went to the hospital the next morning, the nurses on the coma ward informed her that Frank had been moved to another floor.  She immediately went to the semi-private room he had been assigned to and found Monica, Alex, and Cody waiting there.   Cody was sprawled out on the spare bed, whereas Monica and Alex were each comfortable in a bedside chair.  

Monica looked up when Amber entered the room.  "Hey, girl!  Frank's off getting poked and prodded."  

Amber nodded and moved further into the room and laid a small suitcase on the bed.  "I went by his apartment to pick up an item he requested and also brought him a few things I thought he might need while in here."  She placed his apartment keys on top of the suitcase.  "Any idea how long it will be before they bring him back?"  

"Naw, none," Alex answered.  "Frank did ask us to give you a message when you arrived."  She looked toward the ceiling as if trying to remember what she'd been told and then back toward Amber.  "Something about not missing your class?"

Amber smiled at the irony.  "Oddly enough, the reason I stumbled onto Frank here in the hospital was that I was visiting Professor Brown.  It's his class I would be attending today," she informed them.  "Actually, I'd like to pop up to his room for a quick visit while Frank is out for tests."  

"Sure thing," Monica acknowledged.  "We'll let Frank know you're here when they bring him back."

"Thanks."  With a nod, Amber turned and left the room.

***

Frank cast an irritated look toward at the back of Cody's head.  Cody was busy rather animatedly telling the group about a movie he had caught on late-night cable.  When Frank glanced back at Amber, he knew she had caught sight of his irritation.  Damn it, he was tired of having a room full of people when he so desperately wanted to talk to his ladylove about the experience he had while coming out of his coma.  He wanted her input on things; he wanted to be assured he wasn't losing his mind.  Amber offered him a supportive smile, attempting to say, "Soon, Baby.  Be patient."  He gave her a wistful smile in return.  He could just ask them all to leave, but somehow their loyalty and heartfelt concern for his well-being would not allow him to speak his request out loud.

Amber glanced at her watch.  It was nearing time for visiting hours to end and, as if on cue, a nurse appeared insisting everyone leave for the evening.  Amber hung back after Frank's team said their farewells.  The nurse had gone on to the next room, leaving Amber with a few moments before anyone returned to check on Frank.  She thankfully sank down onto the edge of the bed and slid into his tender embrace.

He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head as he clung to her.  Her warmth and presence had a healing quality to him.  He was still quite weak, but otherwise, felt fine.  He had high hopes that after the results of the tests he had undergone earlier that day came back the doctor would release him from the hospital.  Another day, maybe two at the most, and he would have all the time he needed to explore the strange dream he had.  _Was it a dream?  It felt like no other dream I've ever had._  

He heard a contented sigh escape Amber.  How could one person make him feel this way?  It was an odd realization to him, and yet, her voice, her smile, even the tiniest little sigh such as the one she just released soothed him like an old-fashioned elixir.  He couldn't put into words exactly what he was feeling.  The whole idea of the supernatural connection she had with another man left him off kilter.  The thing that had bothered him most was the striking resemblance between this Ardeth character and himself, and that of Amber and Miranda.  No rationale could make it normal or acceptable in his mind.  And yet, why did he not push Amber away?  Instead, he clung to her as if there were no other being or force on Earth he could live without.

He broke himself away from his wandering thoughts and took a deep breath.  "Amber, the strangest thing happened..." he trailed off when she lifted her head and their eyes locked.

"Strange?  In what way?" she asked, placing a tender hand to his cheek.

He closed his eyes for a moment and leaned into her touch.  He felt a feather light kiss flit across his lips and he smiled warmly as he heard her whispered "Tell me".  He chuckled softly while he ran the fingers of one hand through her silky tresses.  He trailed his other hand slowly down her back to cup her buttock.  "You make it difficult to think, let alone speak."

"Frank, really," she admonished him softly.  "There will be plenty of time for that after you've been given a clean bill of health."

Her smile and the soft, smoky quality of her eyes conveyed the message that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.  Damn hospitals.  Still, her soft-spoken reprimand did not deter him from capturing her lips in a demanding, hungry kiss.  

Moments later, breathless, Amber broke the kiss and gazed lovingly upon him.  "I thought you had something to tell me," she reminded him softly.

The sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway brought Amber off the bed in a single bound.  Frank grinned playfully at the nurse who stood in the doorway with her arms folded in mock outrage.  Meanwhile, Amber fidgeted like a teenager that had been up to no good.  

The nurse unfolded her arms and motioned to the door.  "Whatever he has to tell you, can wait until tomorrow."  She waited impatiently for Amber to gather her things and head for the door.  "Besides, I'm thinking much more of that kind of _talk_ would lead to something that is frowned upon while a patient is recovering."  

Amber felt the blush that entered her cheeks travel all the way down to her toes.  She shook her head and waved to Frank.  "I'll be back after class tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Amber," he called out to the closing door and a soft "Sweet dreams" floated back to him.  

He settled back onto the bed and rested his head on the pillow.  He was restless and not one bit sleepy.  His eyes drifted to the small tin box that sat on the nightstand.  He picked it up and placed it in his lap.  He opened the lid slowly, as if he was afraid of what he would find.  That thought almost made him laugh.  It was ludicrous.  He knew what the box contained.  Papers.  Simple pages.  Some old and ancient looking, some that seemed they were only written days before.  He shook his head slightly, pushing the strange feeling aside and pulled out the bundle of pages Amber had said were Ardeth's transcribed journal.  The journal was the beginning.  He would start there.

Frank grunted against the jolt his body received as the steel fire escape came loose from the side of the building.  As he toppled over the edge, he reached out in an attempt to grab hold of anything solid, but his fingers were met with nothing but air.  In his dream, he made no noise as he watched the ground draw near.  The only sound he heard was the beating of his heart.  He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact and opened them instantly when his hands contacted something solid and he held on for dear life.

Glancing around, he found himself in unfamiliar territory.  He was in a darkened chamber, lit only by the flickering of torches that were placed strategically at various intervals around the room.    

_"Hey...you okay?"_

_Frank glanced to the left of his precarious position.  Not only did he find himself dangling from the beam he frantically clutched, but also next to him he discovered another man in much the same position.  Tall, dark, and boyishly handsome, the man was familiar to him in an odd sort of way, although Frank had never laid eyes on him before that moment.  Inherently, he knew the man held a kinship with him.  He also knew his name.  Rick._

_Frank laughed with great effort.  "Of course.  Don't I look all right?"_

_"Sure ya do, Medjai.  About as good as I do," he joked and looked down at the floor.  "We could let go and take our chances that we only break a leg or an ankle," Rick mused.  _

_"Or, perhaps, we could ask Evie to bring the ladder?" Frank inquired, slightly amused, and at the same time amazed to find he actually knew who 'Evie' was.  "You seem to enjoy making things more difficult than they need to be."  _

_"Naw, not me," Rick assured him.  "That's Evie's job."  He craned his neck searching for his absent wife.  Apparently she hadn't discovered that he and Ardeth had fallen through the floor from the room above.  "EVIE!!!"_

_Frank shook his head softly.  How did he always manage to get mixed up in their escapades?  He frowned.  What was he thinking?  He didn't even know these people.  He looked up at this hands wrapped firmly around the beam he hung from.  He recalled the tattoos on the back of his hands.  He had seen them somewhere before.  Where?  They weren't his.  A slight breeze wafted through the drafty room causing a stray lock of hair to drift into his eyes.  He blew at it in annoyance until it was no longer in his face.  **HUH?  My hair's barely an inch long...** He then looked down at his body and his eyes took in the attire he wore.  He was dressed just as Amber's Ardeth had been in that photograph.  **I'm seriously losing my mind.**_

_"Ardeth, snap out of it, man," Rick urged.  When he received no response, he kicked out, contacting the Medjai's shin._

_"Ouch!" Frank groaned.  "What are you doing?"_

_"Getting your attention, Oh, Warrior for God," he snapped, not unkindly.  "You want to get on the damn ladder before my arms fall off?"_

"Uh...right," Frank responded.  He reached out and grabbed the rickety ladder that was now located beside him and began climbing down.  

_Once he reached the bottom, he was met with a familiar image. **Amber**.  But, he knew instantly it wasn't his Amber.  **She must be Miranda**, he told himself.  This woman's hair was just a slight shade lighter than Amber's, perhaps bleached from the sun.  It was also coiled into a tight twist at the back of her head.  He never recalled Amber wearing her hair thusly.  He was unprepared for the smart slap he received to his cheek and his eyes widened in shock._

_"You scared me to death, Mr. Bay!" she stressed in her clipped British accent.  "I would thank you to be more careful in the future."_

_Frank watched incredulously as she turned on her heel and stomped off in a huff.  **What the hell?  I almost fall to my death and she HITS me?**  He heard a soft chuckle behind him followed by the word "Women" before he felt a firm hand slap down on his shoulder._

Frank woke with a start, feeling something tugging on his hand.   When he opened his eyes, he found the nurse setting the small tin box back on the nightstand.  

"I'm sorry, Sir.  Didn't mean to wake you, but you fell asleep reading," she stated simply.

Frank grunted his response and closed his eyes again, sinking back onto the mattress.  What were these strange dreams?  He felt as though he were reliving an experience, not just dreaming.  _Amber, what's happening to me?_

***

To be continued...


	4. Chapter four

***

Two days after Frank experienced that bizarre dream, he was happy to be on his way _out_ of the hospital.  The prior morning, the doctor had informed Frank that he wanted to keep him under observation for one more day.  The tests results had assured him that Frank had sustained no permanent damage.  All brain and motor skill activity was normal.  _Normal?  If you only knew the weird things that are happening to me, or at least, I think they're happening._

Of course, he had yet to discuss anything with Amber.  His team spent every moment possible with him during visiting hours.  Thankfully not the entire team, but always one or two were in the room with Amber.  It was frustrating.  At his insistence, Amber was the only one accompanying him home, although his entire team was set on joining them.  He thanked them profusely for staying with him throughout his hospital stay.  He had never been so grateful for Monica's presence in his life.  She had taken the hint immediately, and took the team aside and explained that the boss needed time alone with his girlfriend.  

_Girlfriend_.  Why did that seem so amusing?  It seemed so high school-ish, and yet true.  He couldn't wait to get to the privacy of his home if for no other reason than to hold her in his arms without an audience.  

Upon arrival at this apartment, the door had barely closed before he swept Amber into his embrace and kissed her fiercely.  "You belong in my arms," he whispered huskily after breaking the kiss.

"Do I?" she asked playfully.  She smiled up at him as she lightly ran her hands along his arms before winding her arms about his neck.  

"Yes, you do," he answered softly, kissing her quickly.  

"It's very nice here...in your arms."  She pressed a tiny kiss to his chin and pulled away.  "I think you should go rest."

He frowned and shook his head slightly.  "I've done nothing _but_ rest for days."  He watched as she headed toward his bedroom and held the door open for him.  "Okay, okay...a shower first," he insisted.  He arched a brow and grinned.  "Care to join me?"

She smiled and stepped into his embrace.  "No."

"No?" he asked in astonishment.  "And why not?"

Amber chuckled and kissed his cheek.  "I'll take a rain check, please?"  He frowned in answer.  "Let's not overdo it your first day out of the hospital, okay?" she explained.

Frank sighed as she pulled out of his embrace.  "I'm fine," he insisted, walking into the bedroom, stripping as he went.  By the time he reached the bathroom door he was down to his birthday suit.  "Last chance," he commented, stopping before he entered the room. 

"I'll be waiting for you right here," she insisted, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Frank winked.  "I'll make it a quick shower then."

***

While Frank had been in the shower, Amber had removed her clothing and put on one of Frank's button down shirts that she pulled from his closet.  She slid between the sheets and snuggled next to Frank, pillowing her head on his firm chest.  She drank in his scent.  Freshly showered, he smelled of soap mixed with his natural musky aroma.  "Baby, did you ever read the journal and letters in that box?" she asked suddenly.

He ran his fingers lightly up and down her arm.  "The journal...didn't get to the letters.  Too many people milling about and I didn't want to have to explain them."

She nodded and pressed a tiny kiss to his bare chest.  "Do you want to know what the letters say?  If not, I'll just take them home..."

Frank thought a moment before answering.  He did want to know, and then again, he didn't.  "I feel like...I'm invading your privacy," he admitted.

Amber propped herself up on one elbow and gazed down at him.  "It's okay, Frank."  She kissed him softly.  "It's very personal, but I think you have a right to know."  She shook her head slightly, trying to form the right words to explain her feelings.  "I want you to believe me, and maybe the letters will help you understand.  I don't know."

He gave a brief nod and tightened his embrace slightly.  "Would you mind reading them to me?"  

"If you'd like me to."

He lifted a hand and brushed her hair back over her shoulder.  "I'd like that very much."  He sat up and positioned the pillows behind him to rest back against the headboard.  He watched Amber open the little box that she had placed on the nightstand earlier while helping him put away his belongings.  

She settled into the crook of his arm after gathering the letters.  He closed his eyes, relaxing to the sound of her voice as she began reading to him.  Letter after letter, he developed a sense of their relationship.  Supportive, caring, and attentive; they attempted to be the missing part of the other.  The more she read, the deeper the trust he felt between her and Ardeth.  The love.  

He pushed back the feeling of jealousy that reared itself as she read.  He knew there was no reason to feel that way.  After all, Ardeth was no longer a part of her life.  Still, he wondered if he wasn't just a poor substitute for this Ardeth character.  He shoved aside that thought and listened intently as she read the next letter in the pile.  She had been reading them in the order they were sent by either her or Ardeth.  This one was from Ardeth.  He frowned as an odd sense of familiarity washed over him.  He knew the words as she was reading them...as though they had come from his own heart, his own mind.  

"I dream of touching you, holding you, and loving you in every sense of the word until our souls are as spent as our bodies," Frank recited, interrupting her.

Amber gasped and sat up quickly, turning to face him.  "Frank?  You said you didn't..."

"I didn't."  He shook his head as he took the letter from her hand.  "I only read the journal."  He looked deeply into her eyes.  For a second, he thought he saw someone different in them, but just as quickly the image as gone.  "And now, I could tell you every word that is on every page."

"Frank?" She questioned in a whisper.  Did he truly believe or was he pulling her leg?

He set the letters aside and pulled her into his embrace.  His lips met hers hesitantly at first, but the moment they touched, the kiss deepened and became more urgent.  Inside, he was disturbed by and uncertain of the things that were happening within him.  The one constant was Amber and his feelings for her.  Each day, each minute, they grew and strengthened.  The odd connection between him and Amber and Ardeth and Miranda scared the living hell out of him, but it did not shake his feelings for Amber one iota. 

With one arm supporting her as he lowered her to the mattress, he slowly unbuttoned the shirt she wore.  He trailed slow, sensual kisses along the side of her neck and down the hollow of her throat.  Pushing aside the material of the shirt, his lips found the creamy smooth skin over her collarbone.  He smiled softly against her flesh when she released a silken moan that drifted into his ear and sent a wave of goose bumps over his entire body.  

As he slipped a hand into the shirt's opening, he felt Amber's small hands trail over his back as if urging him on.  Her touch only sparked further need in him, demanding fulfillment.  He released a moan of his own when his hand closed over the soft mound of her breast.  He slid his fingers over her and felt her nipple harden instantly to his touch.  He dipped his head to capture the taut nub between his lips.  Sucking it softly into his mouth, he clamped it loosely between his teeth as he flicked his tongue over it again and again until Amber writhed and moaned beneath him.  

Amber whimpered softly when his mouth deserted her sensitive breast only to release a needy sigh as he took in her neglected nipple and lavished the same attention unto it.  Her fingers slid into his silky soft hair in reflex.  She wondered absently if he knew how desperately she needed him?  Every inch of her flesh burned for his touch and the ache that coiled at her center was growing in urgency and demand.  She needed him inside her...now.

"Frank...please," she begged softly.  

He moaned his response, his hand leaving her breast to trail slowly over her abdomen.  When his fingers contacted the smooth skin of her thigh, she parted her legs readily.  He lifted his head to gaze into her eyes as his fingers slid between her legs, meeting the heated flesh there.  

Amber sucked in a breath at the feel of his probing finger.  _Oh, God, how does he do this to me?_  Her eyes never left his while he moved over her moistness, tweaking and massaging the hardened nub at her core.  Her breathing quickened in pace and was let out in soft, tiny whimpers as she neared her release, and still his eyes watched her.  He held her mesmerized and she was unable to move, unable to protest the exquisite torture of his fingers as they darted over and inside her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.  

He knew, could feel, how close she was to her climax, and he wanted to watch as she went over.  Passion and fire danced in her eyes more fervently the closer she came.  He nearly cried out himself when she tossed her head back, unable to fight the feelings any longer as wave after wave attacked her senses, causing her to quiver and shake as she bucked against his hand.  

He drew his hand away and leaned over her.  "My God, you're beautiful," he moaned huskily as his lips descended to hers.

"Please, Frank, please," she begged him again when he broke the kiss, breathless.

He trailed kisses over her cheek to nibble the sensitive flesh of her ear lobe.  "Now," he whispered and positioned himself between her legs.  

He lifted up slightly and looked down upon her and as he was about to enter her, an image of a woman so like his Amber flashed into his mind.  She lay beneath him, naked, her passion building just as Amber's was, and as she reached out for him, he released an anguished moan and pulled away, moving to sit at the edge of the bed.  He placed his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands.  _What the hell is happening to me?_

Startled at his abrupt departure, Amber scrambled to her knees and quickly went to him.  Her immediate thought was that she had done something wrong.  After all, she was new to the sexual act of love.  She placed a tentative hand at the middle of his back.  "Frank...what did I do?"

He shook his head, his face still buried in his hands.  "It's not you...it's _me,_" he answered in an agonized voice.  _How cliché is that, Donovan?_

"Frank, I don't understand," she cried softly.  She drew closer to him and slid her arms around his waist, laying her cheek to his shoulder and pressing her body against his back.  "Please, tell me what happened."

He sat up slowly.  Instinctively, he reached out for her and pulled her around to straddle him.  He wanted nothing more at that moment than to hold onto her.  He felt so lost and out of his element.  He needed an anchor and, although she was at the center of his world's upset, she was more solid, more real, than anything else to him.  So, he held her for the longest time, clutching her to him, burying his face in her hair, and feeling their combined heartbeats slow as the passion faded.  

After the initial shock wore off, he eased her away slightly so he could look into her face as he spoke.  He worried he was losing his mind and he wanted to gauge her reaction.  "Just now...I had some sort of vision."

Amber gasped softly, her eyes searching the dark depths of his.  "What did you see?"  After her own otherworldly experience, she was not quick to dismiss things any longer.  Especially with their combined connection to past lives.  She knew that whole scenario had him messed up and she was just a bit worried that it was manifesting itself in strange ways.

"You, but not you," he answered confusingly.  "Miranda," he sighed heavily.

"You saw Miranda?" she asked excitedly.  "Why are you so upset?"

Anger crept into his words then.  "I do _not_ want to make love to you with someone else's image flashing into my brain."

"I don't understand...you thought you were making love to Miranda?"  Now she was _really_ confused.

"No!" He growled.  "I can't explain this right.  It wasn't _me_...it was _him_."

"Ardeth?"

Frank nodded dejectedly.  "It's as if I can see through his eyes at times.  Feel what he feels, see what he sees.  It's happened before."

"It has?"  She brought a tender hand to his cheek and ran her thumb lightly over his bottom lip.  "Tell me..."

He rested his forehead against hers, slightly relieved.  She wasn't acting as if he'd gone off the deep end.  Maybe he hadn't.  Then again, maybe he just jumped off and joined her?  Either way, he was still confused.  

He trailed his fingers lightly over the soft skin of her back as he spoke.  "Coming out of the coma, I had what I thought was the strangest dream...but it was unlike any dream I had ever had."

Amber pulled back slightly and dropped a tiny kiss to his cheek.  "What did you see?"

He pressed his cheek to hers, his lips so near her ear, he replied in a soft whisper.  "I was at an oasis, and baby, I've never been there before."  He felt her nod against him.  "And there was a woman swimming in the small pool there.  At first, I thought it was you.  She came to me, and I as I drew near, I saw more clearly that it wasn't you.  And...I wasn't...me."

"You've been trying to tell me about this for days, haven't you?" she asked quietly.  _He must think he's losing it, big time._

"I have; but there was never a good time," he acknowledged.  "The second time was the other night after I read the journal.  I was dreaming about the fall from the fire escape, but just before I hit the ground, I was suddenly dangling from some beam next to...Rick.  Who, it seems, is a close and personal friend."

Amber smiled and nodded.  "Yes.  Rick O'Connell.  What else happened?"

"To make a long story short, when I climbed down the ladder, I was met by Miranda again, who promptly slapped the shit out of me for scaring her."  He pulled back, slightly appalled by the sound of Amber's laughter.

"I'm sorry...did she hurt you?" she asked, brushing the tears from her eyes.

"It's not funny," he admonished in mock sternness.  For some reason he was fighting his own laughter, but he was more afraid that it stemmed from hysteria.  "And yes, it damn well stung, but again...I was this Ardeth guy."

"Right," she agreed.  "What else?"

He shook his head.  "Just what happened while we were making love," he answered softly.  "I can't deal with this, Amber."  When he saw the hurt look pass over her face, he explained, "I don't want the image of another woman in my head while I'm loving you...I don't _feel_ anything for her.  It's all for you."

Amber smiled softly at his words.  "I think that's the nicest thing I've ever heard, Mr. Donovan."  She kissed him tenderly.  "I'm glad you can tell the difference between me and Miranda."

"It's no contest, baby," he assured her.  "And you?  Do you still have feelings for Ardeth?"

Amber nodded.  "I do, Frank.  I won't lie."  She saw the pain flash in his eyes.  "It's not like that, darling.  It never was."  She pressed her forefinger to his lips softly.  "I'll always love Ardeth; he opened my heart when it was closed off to the world.  He led me to you.  Don't you see?"

"It's all...confused," he admitted, ashamedly.

"I'm no expert on this, Frank, but I think these images or past life memories, once you accept them for what they are, won't affect you so strongly."

"Past life..."  He shook his head as his words trailed off.  

"It is what it is, my darling," she assured him in her hushed tone.  "We are souls reborn; I truly believe it.  We are not the same people as Ardeth and Miranda, but we share something with them."  Her eyes searched his for the longest time, waiting for a response; however, he remained silent, waiting for her to continue.  "For months now, after we discovered each other, we've spent time getting to know each other and the connection between us has grown."  She placed her hands lightly on his upper arms.  "I love you, Frank.  I'm hopelessly _in love_ with you."

He pulled her into his embrace, crushing her to his chest.  "I'm so messed up, Amber Marie...but that is the one thing I'm sure of...my feelings for you."  He kissed her temple softly.  "I love you, too, baby."  

His mouth took hers again; savoring the moment they admitted their love aloud.  The world melted away as passion returned and flared anew.  His troubled thoughts were pushed aside by the overwhelming feel of his love and desire for her.  "Can we try this again," he asked ardently.  

Amber smiled against his lips, feeling his hard length pressing against her.  "Oh, yes, please," she whispered against him.  

As they resumed their kiss, they repositioned themselves and Frank brought her back down onto the bed.  A loud sigh escaped him as he slipped inside her welcoming tightness.  "I do love you," he whispered against her ear as she met each of his demanding thrusts in earnest.

Amber moaned softly and slid her hands along his smooth back.  "Tell me that every day?"

He stopped his movements long enough to look into her eyes.  "With pleasure."

***

To be continued...


	5. Chapter five

Amber returned to her seat after retrieving a small pillow and thin blanket from the overhead compartment.  She gently lifted Frank's head to slide the pillow underneath.  She smiled softly when he mumbled something unintelligible and slipped back to sleep.  

The flight to Cairo was a lengthy one.  She was thrilled the seats had movable armrests; the one between their seats had been pushed back soon after takeoff.  She carefully smoothed the blanket over both their laps before snuggling against Frank, pillowing her head against his shoulder.  He had been wound up so tight she didn't think he would ever relax, but as the hours passed his tension seemed to ease and he finally drifted off to sleep a short while ago.  

He was less than crazy about this trip to Egypt, but she had wanted him to meet Alex O'Connell.  When she had contacted Alex to ask him if they might visit, she had been informed he was currently in Egypt settling some affairs he had there.  Her message had been passed on to him and she had received a telegram from him shortly afterwards asking if she and her friend would like to meet him in Cairo.  Amber jumped at the chance readily, but Frank's reluctance was more than evident.

It had been several weeks since his last vision, and although he said he accepted the ethereal connection they held with Ardeth and Miranda, it still alarmed him.  Amber wasn't sure if he was yet convinced he had not lost his mind.  He admitted that all other aspects of his life went on as normal and work especially had not been affected.  He still carried out his duties with the same familiar exactness he'd always practiced.  No, it was only his personal life that had him messed up.

She had asked him if he wanted to end their relationship and perhaps, thereby, ending what had him most concerned throughout all he had learned.  He had immediately balked at the idea.  He assured her that he loved her and had no intention of losing her.  He would come to terms with this; it was only a matter of time.

She slipped her hand into his and sighed as his fingers entwined with hers reflexively while he slept.  She pressed a tender kiss to his shoulder and closed her eyes awaiting sleep.  She truly loved this man and found that he returned that love with the same depth astounding.  She ached for his mental anguish.  He was a good man, strong and proud, and she knew he hated admitting he was having difficulty with the knowledge that his soul was connected to another.  The supernatural was unfamiliar to him.  He wanted to know his place, demanded to stand firmly on solid ground, and she prayed he would find the balance between the known and unknown.  It was the only way he would find peace.

_He was walking through the hazy muck again.  "I'm dreaming, but this is not a dream," he told himself.  His conscious mind fought these visions, these past life experiences, but his subconscious opened the doors eagerly as if it knew there were secrets that must be shared.  _

_Who was he to fight his destiny?  He could try, but he wondered helplessly what would be left of his mind if he did?  **Reserve a ward at the local loony bin.  Donovan's trashed his brain and there's nothing left.  Just sit him in the corner with a drool rag.  Yeah, he'll be fine.**_

_He stepped through the curtain of obscurity to find himself seated atop a magnificent stallion.  **Arabian, yes?**  He even knew the horse's name.  Midnight.  His hands were once again adorned with tattoos and he wore the robed garb that he associated with Ardeth.  He looked up to see that he was nearing a city.  Cairo.  Of course, he was on his way to join his friends, the O'Connells.  They had brought a relative with them on their holiday and wished for Ardeth to join them and escort them through some of Egypt's ancient ruins.  _

_He was looking forward to seeing his friends, but something was not quite right with him.  Frank's hand covered his heart intuitively as if trying to cover the pain and emptiness.  Thoughts of Amber filled his mind and he was overwhelmed with the feeling of need.  The need to see her, touch her, love her, as she deserved to be loved.  Tears stung at his eyes as his fingers fumbled through the folds of his robe.  When they contacted the item he had been searching for, he withdrew the photograph that Amber had sent in her last letter.  _

_Frank closed his eyes after gazing at the photograph for the longest while.  He was experiencing the feelings of Ardeth's wants and needs.  It tore the hell out of his heart knowing the full depth of the man's love for his Amber.  Metaphysical or not, it had been heartfelt and real to Ardeth, just as he knew it had been for Amber.     _

_He shook away his jealousy and turned his attention back to the looming city of Cairo.  It amazed him that he knew just the right back roads and alleys to reach the house the O'Connells used while they stayed in Egypt.  As he neared their home, he saw little Alex in the quiet street in front of the house playing catch with Rick.  _

_Frank wasn't at all surprised when he caught the immediate attention of father and son.  He was sure, dressed as he was, he was quite a larger-than-life sight on the quiet back streets.  He lifted a hand in greeting as they called out to him and just then a movement from the doorway caught his eye.  He smiled warmly at Evie as she exited the house to meet him, but he was unprepared for the person who trailed behind her._

_Staring blatantly as she descended the small staircase, he was taken aback by her striking resemblance to Amber.  Totally oblivious to his own actions, he attempted to dismount Midnight.  His foot missed the stirrup completely and he slipped clumsily from the saddle to land painfully on his derriere._

_He grumbled under his breath as Rick offered him a hand up, all the while laughing.  **Yeah, Donovan.  Damn funny.**  _

_"Hey, buddy," Rick greeted amusedly.  "Never thought I'd see the day you'd fall from the saddle without help."_

_Frank shrugged and began brushing the dust from his robes.  "I was a bit...distracted," he admitted, accepting a brief hug from Evie.  His eyes fell upon the 'stranger' behind Evie._

_"Ardeth," Evie said, placing one hand on her companion's shoulder, "I'd like you to meet my cousin, Miranda.  Miranda, this is our dear friend, Ardeth.  He'll be escorting us through some of this country's ruins."_

_Miranda briskly shoved her small, delicate hand forward and Frank enveloped it completely within his larger one.  Her touch was achingly familiar, however, Ardeth was quite oblivious to that feeling.  He never had the pleasure of experiencing Amber's touch, so to him, this was all brand new.  _

_Frank felt the explosive initial touch just as Ardeth had.  It was electric, exciting, and scared the living hell out of Ardeth.  Frank could do nothing but respond in the same manner that Ardeth had.  It was beyond him to change anything that had happened in the past, he was merely experiencing it as it took place.  Inwardly he cringed as Miranda jerked her hand away as if burned.  He knew she felt the same charge that he had felt, but Ardeth perceived her reaction as one of disgust.  His thoughts were that she probably thought of him as a filthy desert dweller, far below her status in life.  Frank wished he could separate himself from Ardeth so he could knock some sense into him._

--

A sudden movement against Frank's arm awakened him from his disturbing dream.  No, the dream wasn't all that alarming, but it bothered him.  Feeling and experiencing things through another person was just not _right_, in his opinion.  He shifted slightly in his seat causing Amber to slip forward, her forehead now pressed firmly against the side of his neck.  His arm went around her lovingly, taking comfort in her closeness.  He kissed the top of her head before he laid his cheek against it and drifted back to sleep.

_"Woman! What do you think you are doing?" Frank yelled as leaped from Midnight's back as he neared the small oasis.  Miranda stood unmoving near the water's edge.  Even after he called out to her, she ignored him.  She was **the** most stubborn creature he had ever the displeasure to lay eyes upon.  He had forbidden her to leave camp and not one hour after his command was issued did he find her missing._

_He stomped forward with all intents of giving her a good talking to.  At this point, he might take her over his knee and spank the arrogance from her.  "There are reasons for the orders I give, Miss Carnahan.  It is in your best..."_

_Without turning to face him, Miranda snapped, "Don't come any closer!"_

_That was it; the straw that broke the camel's back.  He'd had enough of her rudeness, let alone her carelessness.  He closed the distance quickly, grasping her by the upper arm.  Before he had a chance to spin her around to face his anger, she stepped back forcefully on the top of his foot._

_"I said not to come closer!" she squealed defiantly.  "If you move one more muscle, you'll be digging my grave, you ass!"_

_Frank huffed angrily and his grip tightened on her arm.  His foot hurt like hell; the heel of her shoe had hit bone, but good.  "You dare speak to me in such a manner one more time and I shall..." his voice trailed as his eyes spied the reason for her last remark.  His eyes widened as the black Egyptian Asp slithered off into the foliage.  _

_Before he had time to react, Miranda spun around and slapped him across the face.  "I am **not** a child, Mr. Bay!" she spat while she watched a well-defined handprint redden his cheek.  "You will not treat me as such, nor will you threaten me if I do not follow your insipid little rules."  _

_Frank visibly fumed.  This woman was infuriating.  Rude, impertinent, exasperating; those were the traits she possessed.  So unlike Amber it was disheartening.  He felt Ardeth's dismay at those thoughts.  When he had first met her, it was as though Allah had answered his prayers and sent him the woman he loved.  But as the hours and days passed, he found this woman, this Miranda, was absolutely nothing like the woman she shared a soul with.  How could that be?  _

_Again, Frank found himself wishing he could separate himself from Ardeth to offer him a piece of his mind.  Little did Ardeth know, but Amber Marie could be just as stubborn as Miranda.  It was just well hidden from him in those letters.  Thankfully, it wasn't one of her more prominent traits, but it was there, nonetheless._

_"Insipid rules?" he stammered furiously.  He took one step forward and she took one back.  Obviously she read the anger in his eyes.  He was sure it was written all over his face.  She had tested his patience to the limit and he was through trying to be polite to the woman.  _

_No longer caring what her relationship was to his friends, he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her toward him.  With her firmly in his grasp, he bent slightly hoisting her over his shoulder.  _

_Miranda pummeled his back and kicked her legs in astonished anger.  No man had ever handled her in such a manner.  "You will put me down this instant!"_

_"No," he ground out through clenched teeth.  "You will be quiet, and if you strike me one more time, I shall not hesitate to take you over my knee."_

_"You wouldn't dare!" she challenged halfheartedly.  _

_"Yes...I would," he assured her.  Her movements stilled instantly; she obviously took him at his word.  He silently thanked Allah for the small favor as he carried his burden over to his horse and dropped her none-too-gently down onto the sand.  _

_"Oh, you...you, beast!" she cried, outraged.  Regaining her footing quickly, she brushed the sand from her posterior.  _

_"Call me all the names you like, Miss Carnahan," he spat as he mounted Midnight and offered his hand to help her up.  "However, do it without speaking.  The next time you pull any of these tricks, or wag your insolent tongue, I shall be forced to show you your place."_

_Miranda gaped openly at him.  "You..." she paused, about to call him an arrogant so-and-so, but somehow, she knew she'd get her backside warmed.  And no matter how tough she thought she was, there was little doubt he could do as he threatened.  "You can do whatever you wish to me, Mr. Bay.  But my place is where I choose, **not** anywhere that you might show me."_

_Sighing inwardly, he leaned down and grasped her under her arms and hauled her up onto the horse in front of him.  "We shall agree to disagree, Miss Carnahan.  Now," he said, as he urged Midnight back in the direction he had come, "you will understand this.  No matter how knowledgeable you **think** you are about the Sahara, you can never know all her secrets.  I have pledged to keep you safe on this journey and, if for no other reason than not wanting to let my friends down, I shall.  Test me again, and this holiday of yours ends."_

_"You can't," she protested, turning in the saddle to face him._

_"I can," he assured her.  "You know little about me, Miss Carnahan.  There are a great many things I **can** do."  _

_Frank felt Ardeth's confusion at her nearness.  He could feel the adrenaline flow through his veins as well as sense the heat between Ardeth and Miranda.  As he gazed down into her anger-flushed face, he recognized the sensual pout of her lips, saw the passion dancing in her eyes.  For her it may only have been out of frustration, but he knew better.  He knew better than both of them.  _

_Without thinking, he pressed forward, closing his eyes as his lips covered hers.  Roughly at first, reflecting the mood of the past few moments, but as desire took hold, the kiss became demanding, passionate.  In his mind, Frank saw only Amber and, for a moment, he knew that Ardeth saw the same thing.  As Miranda responded in kind, Ardeth's thoughts became only for her, the obstinate creature who stirred his emotions as if she were making a wicked potion. _

***

To be continued...


	6. Chapter Six

***

Frank stirred and murmured in his sleep causing Amber to awaken.  She snuggled closer as his arm tightened around her.  He murmured again, causing her to think he was awake.

"Frank?" she whispered softly so as not to disturb anyone else nearby that might be sleeping.

"Hmmm?"

"Just seeing if you were awake," she commented, lifting her head to see his face.  His eyes remained closed and his breathing was deep.  

"Dreaming."  

She smiled and rested her head back against him, realizing he really wasn't quite awake.  He lingered somewhere in-between.  "Sweet dreams, baby."

"Amber?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes, baby?"

"I love you."

Amber closed her eyes as she pressed a soft kiss to his neck.  "I love you, too, Frank."  She released a soft sigh when she felt his hand slide into her hair, gently twining her locks around his fingers.  "More than you'll ever know."

_He waved a torch slowly in front of him, searching frantically for a sign in the darkened room.  She had to have disappeared somewhere near here.  He turned toward Rick.  "Take Evie and head down that passageway.  Search for a hidden door.  I'll go this way," Frank insisted, moving off without waiting for acknowledgement.  _

_As he walked slowly down the small corridor, his free hand worked over every inch of wall he could reach.  Miranda had foolishly wandered off on her own after he and Rick had nearly fallen to their deaths.  Of course, she managed to slap him a good one before stomping off.  He swore, if she came through this alive, he would...  **Would what, Ardeth?**  Kiss her into submission?  Frank grinned inwardly for he knew that was exactly Ardeth's intention.  _

_Three weeks of keeping Miranda Carnahan out of trouble had only managed to create more grief for Ardeth.  At first, he found her annoying and rude, but as the days passed into weeks, he found her willful behavior endearing. There was no logical reason why, but he actually found himself looking forward to their arguments.  Was it because she took his mind off Amber, even though she was her mirror image?  Perhaps.  Mostly, she made him feel alive with passion.  Something he had lacked before Amber. _

_Miranda sparked an even more heated emotion.  It was deeper somehow, although that fact surprised him.  He truly had thought that Miranda was a poor substitute for Amber, but the longer he was around her, the more he knew he could never be without her.  _

_Frank took comfort in that feeling.  He realized then why he was experiencing these dreams.  Although he knew better on some level, he always figured that Amber could never love him completely if she loved Ardeth.  Living through Ardeth, knowing his thoughts, and feeling his emotions, was allowing him the chance to understand the kind of love that Amber and Ardeth had found.  It was as Amber had told him, ethereal.  Frank's love for Amber, Ardeth's love for Miranda, they matched in intensity.  Frank could feel that now.  As much as they were one, they were separate._

_Coming to the end of the passageway, Frank backed up against the wall in frustration.  Miranda couldn't have just disappeared into thin air.  It had been difficult to tell in which direction she had gone after she left the group; too many footprints littered the sandy floor from the hours they had spent exploring the chambers.  It was possible Rick and Evie had found her already.  _

_Deciding to double back and check, he pushed off the wall.  As he did, the toe of his boot contacted something solid protruding from the sandy floor.  He crouched down to examine it, brushing the sand away.  He silently prayed that it would merely open the secret passage to where he would find Miranda and not trigger some cataclysmic disaster.  Holding his breath, he pressed down on the mechanism and waited._

_The sound of stone against stone echoed through the chamber as a small opening in the wall directly behind him was revealed.  Cautiously, he held his torch through the doorway illuminating the pitch-black room.  He finally released his breath, finding Miranda huddled in the far corner of the room.  Distraught, her body shook with quiet sobs and he felt his heart breaking into many, many pieces at the sight.  _

_Where at first, he had been angry enough to punish her as he would a spoiled child who had gone against his parents' wishes, he now felt only the need to hold and comfort her.  The question was...would she let him?  After all, she had just slapped his face in anger.  _

_He approached her silently, the light from the torch he carried the only indication of his presence in the room.  When he was within a few feet of her, he stopped and planted the torch into the sandy floor.  Kneeling before her, he reached out a tentative hand and gently laid it on her shoulder.  "Everything is okay, Miranda.  You are no longer trapped."_

_Miranda moaned softly, shaking her head without lifting it up to face him._

_"What is it?  You have no need to be frightened; you are not alone," he assured her, his voice a soft whisper._

_Miranda looked up slowly, wiping her tears from her cheek.  "I am not afraid of the dark, nor am I afraid of being alone."_

_"Then what has you so upset, little one?"  He cupped her chin with one hand, gently running the pad of his thumb over her soft cheek.  _

_"You..." _

_"Me?" he asked, astonished.  "What have I done to upset you so?"  He was mortified that his behavior had in any way instilled such fear in her.  His heart lurched in his chest as he, Ardeth, realized for the first time how much she had grown to mean to him.  He had been frantic when she had disappeared, but knowing that he'd hurt her, caused her pain in any way, had him thoroughly disgusted with himself.  _

_"No, no," she protested.  "You didn't do anything, I..."  _

_Frank was stunned when she suddenly launched herself at him.  Throwing her arms around his neck, she hugged him fiercely as though she was afraid he would fade away into thin air.  His arms went around her and he stroked her back lovingly in an attempt to calm her.  "Tell me what is troubling you, little one," he urged quietly._

_"I...when I saw you fall through the floor...I..."  she hiccupped and pulled away slightly, her eyes locking onto his.  "I thought I would never get the chance to tell you..."_

_"Tell me what, Miranda?"  He felt the lump enter his throat and was suddenly having trouble breathing._

_"I...I love you," she admitted softly, dipping her head as though embarrassed._

_He placed a finger under her chin, gently forcing her eyes to meet his.  He smiled warmly as he leaned in to place a tender kiss to her forehead.  "It is time for honesty."  _

"Oh, Ardeth...can you ever forgive me for being so horrid to you these past weeks?"

_He chuckled softly as his hand slid around to cup the back of her neck.  "There is nothing to forgive," he assured her.  "If you promise to say those words every day for the rest of my life, I will pledge to do the same."_

_Miranda's eyes widened, realizing the meaning of his statement.  "You...you love me?"  _

_"Every obstinate inch of you," he admitted, smiling.  "Yes, I love you, Miranda."_

Frank awakened slowly.  His body screamed for a good long stretch, but it was impossible in such cramped quarters.  Not to mention that he still had a lovely little bundle resting against him.  He shifted in his seat slightly, thankful that he didn't wake her.  He watched her sleep, just taking in the vision of her beauty.  He traced over her cheekbone lightly with his forefinger, gently pushing aside a lock of hair that had fallen over her face.  _Amber, sweet Amber.  You'll never know just how much you meant to him, but I'll spend the rest of my life making sure you know what you mean to me._

***

The flight to Cairo was long, but Frank and Amber managed enough sleep to feel fairly well rested by the time they disembarked the plane.  Amber had assured Frank there would be a car awaiting them when they arrived and, sure enough, as they reached the end of the jetway, Frank spied a young man with dark hair and skin dressed neatly in a chauffer uniform.  He held a sign reading "Davis/Donovan".  

The driver, David, made quick work of retrieving their luggage and escorting them to their vehicle.  Along the drive, Frank spotted familiar areas -- houses, long established businesses.  He was most fascinated with the museum, feeling an unexplainable pull toward it.  All of this awareness, he was sure, came from memories he possessed of Ardeth's life.  It was a bit unnerving, and yet comforting at the same time.

More than anything, he was catching Amber's excitement.  Although he was well traveled and had been to the Middle East a time or three, it had always been on business.  He had never taken the time to enjoy the sights; work was too pressing.  Each time she 'oohed' or 'aahed' he felt the bubble of his own anticipation grow larger.   

His attention was drawn from her when the car came to a stop.  When he looked through the window, he was not entirely surprised to see the O'Connell's Cairo home.  It was the same as when he came upon it in his past life.  He could probably even guess what rooms he and Amber would be given for the duration of their visit.

Amber smiled warmly as she took Frank's offered hand when she exited the car.  The heat was tremendous and it might have bothered her if her excitement level wasn't so high.  Her eyes turned toward the house and the elderly gentleman who stood in the doorway.

Tugging on Frank's hand, she made her way quickly to him.  "Mr. O'Connell," Amber gushed, embracing him happily.  "It's so wonderful to see you again."

Alex smiled and released his hold on Amber.  "It truly is a joy that you and your friend could pay me a visit here."  His aged eyes fell upon his young friend's companion.  He was not at all surprised to see the resemblance between the man who stood before him and his late friend, Ardeth.  

After Amber's visit in London, which only gave Ardeth's tale of her existence credence, Alex was expecting her to find her soul mate.  That he appeared to be Ardeth's twin seemed only natural. 

His old mind could clearly recall the depth and strength of the love that Ardeth and Miranda shared.  As Frank's eyes were momentarily drawn to Amber, Alex saw the same emotion shine in his eyes.  It warmed his heart knowing that the souls of Ardeth and Miranda lived on.

"Mr. O'Connell, I would like you to meet Frank Donovan," Amber said, placing her hand lightly on Frank's upper arm.  

Frank reached out, accepting Alex's hand and shaking it firmly.  For an instant, the sight of the small ten-year-old playing catch with his father flashed through his mind.  He smiled kindly.  "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. O'Connell," Frank assured.  "I feel as though I know you already."

Alex smiled and nodded.  "I'm sure you do."  At Frank's perplexed expression, he smiled knowingly.  "Please, come inside," he said, motioning to the door.  

"Mr. O'Connell," Frank began, but was cut off when Alex clucked his tongue and shook his head.

"Please, call me Alex," he insisted.

"Very well...Alex," Frank agreed, chuckling lightly.  "Thank you for your hospitality, but we really don't want to impose," he said as they entered the parlor.

Alex shook his head as he slowly lowered himself into an overstuffed chair by the fireplace.  "Nonsense," Alex scoffed.  "It's no imposition.  I would not have made the offer to Amber in the first place had I not welcomed the thought of you staying in my home."

"Thank you, Alex," Amber interjected.  "We are thrilled to be joining you."

"Yes, my dear," Alex replied as his eyes met hers.  When last he saw her, her eyes bore a wealth of sadness in them.  Now he saw happiness and love.  It was a beautiful sight to behold.

"While we're here, Sir, we would like to see some of the ruins that Ardeth took your family to see when he first met Miranda," Frank explained hesitantly.  He was a bit surprised at his own eagerness to explore these places that he had seen in his dreams and visions.  Although still uncomfortable with those experiences, he could not contain his curiosity.  It was beginning to get the better of him.

Alex nodded.  "I expected as much, young man."  He chuckled deeply when Amber began laughing softly at the perplexed expression that developed on Frank's face.  "In that event, I have made arrangements for a trip to Giza to see the Pyramids.  In addition to that, a private launch will be ready to take you down the Nile."

"Thank you.  You are very generous," Frank said sincerely.  His hand slipped over Amber's and his fingers laced with hers naturally.  He felt the gentle pressure of her hand as she squeezed his in reassurance.

"Now," Alex said, rising up from the chair slowly.  "Let me show you to your room."  He chuckled good-naturedly when Frank and Amber exchanged a confused look.  "I was young and in love once upon a time in my life, you know!"

Frank smiled and pressed a kiss to Amber's forehead as they stood to follow Alex.  "We're that transparent?"

Alex nodded, leading them to the stairway.  "If you'll forgive me, my old bones protest the climb certain days.  You'll find your room..."

"At the end of the hall, last door on the left," Frank finished unexpectedly.

Amber gasped, but Alex just smiled.  "Yes, that is the room."  His wrinkled hand fell onto the banister lightly.  "So you remember then?"

"As odd as it feels, yes.  I remember more every day," Frank admitted.  He placed a gentle hand to the small of Amber's back, softly urging her forward.

When she began climbing, he followed close behind her.  She turned to question him and his knowledge of the house, but he shook his head, immediately silencing her.

"Rest for now.  Dinner will be in two hours.  Please join me on the terrace and we will visit more then."  Alex's wise old eyes twinkled with mischief.  "Tomorrow you begin a new journey."

"What did he mean by that," Amber wondered aloud, noting absently their luggage had already been brought to the room.  

"It's hard to say," he whispered, pulling her into his embrace.  He was beginning to think he would never get her alone.  He looked down lovingly into her upturned face.  Her lips quivered with anticipation; that slight movement stirring his desire that much more.

He closed his eyes as he dipped his head to kiss her soft lips.  His mouth covered hers, and what began as a tender caress turned into demanding passion.

Amber gasped, her lungs sucking in much needed air when the all-consuming kiss ended.  Frank set her entire being on fire and she felt as though she may expire from the heat.  Only one thing could extinguish it, and she needed him so desperately.  The thought that they were guests in someone's home was the only thing keeping her from ripping Frank's clothes off.  "Do...you think we should?" she asked hesitantly.

Frank took in the sight of her skin flushed with desire.   Her breasts strained against the material of her blouse as they heaved with the after effects of their heated exchange.  His hands trailed slowly upward from her hips to rest at the side swell of her breasts.  "Do you think we could stop?" he asked, running his thumbs over her nipples.  As he felt them harden instantly to his touch, his own desire made itself known by the exquisite ache that developed in his groin.

Amber's head tipped just the slightest to allow Frank's mouth better access to the tender flesh of her neck where it met her shoulder.  She shuddered against him as he nuzzled and suckled her sensitive skin.  "N-no...I suppose not."

He slowly unbuttoned her blouse, his lips blazing a heated path along each inch of skin exposed.  He listened to her soft, sensual moans as he caressed the sensitive area at her navel.  Her fingers glided into his hair as he knelt before her, undoing the button and zipper of her slacks.  As he eased the material down her hips, he continued the onslaught of tender kisses causing her to shudder expectantly with each one.

With her clothes discarded, he eased Amber down onto the bed before making quick work of his own clothes.  She watched in complete fascination as each part of his body was exposed to her.  Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she took in the smooth, dark skin of his chest and washboard abdomen.  Again her tongue darted out in anticipation of running along those finely toned muscles.  

She eased herself up onto her elbows as he toed off his shoes and socks and then removed his slacks, kicking them off to the side.  She gnawed gently at her bottom lip as her eyes fixed on his masculinity.  Just the sight of him made her eager to feel him inside her.  She held her arms out to him, silently conveying her desire and need for him.

Frank lowered himself alongside her.  His large hands roamed her body greedily, knowing from the soft sounds that escaped her lovely throat, she was every inch his.  He gently guided a fingertip over the peak of one breast, circling the nipple slowly, watching in fascination as it hardened instantly.  He dipped his head to taste it, grazing his teeth over it purposefully.  

Amber's hands once again sank into his silky raven locks.  "Oh, God, yes," she cried, impassioned.  "Please, baby," she pleaded, her need overwhelming her.  "I can't wait...please, please.  I want you inside me."

Frank gazed into her eyes, so glazed over with desire and yearning.  He couldn't deny her even if it was within his power to do so.  His own need was so great that he thought he might burst any moment, however, his control was greater.  If there was one trait he was ever glad he possessed, it was control.  He would never leave her unfulfilled.  Not an arrogant boast, as some might think, just a promise to the woman he loved.  

Amber's heated moans mixed with Frank's as he slowly entered her.  She delighted in every blissful inch of him as he began his rhythmic thrusts inside her.  Performing the timeless dance of lovers, they sought heights only they could find together.  Amber marveled at the feelings he stirred in her, not just physically, but emotionally as well.  "I love you, my darling," she whispered as she neared her climax.

Frank smiled against her shoulder.  "I love you, too, baby," he replied huskily.  He pushed himself up slightly to watch her face as she came closer and closer to the edge.  Such passion, such power she held over him.  It amazed him every day.  When she opened her luscious mouth to cry out, he covered it with his, swallowing her cries as he kissed her passionately.  He pulled away only to bury his face against her neck, muffling his own cries as he met his exquisite release.  

"We can stop now," he panted, collapsing on top of her, exhausted from the intense effort.

"For now," she whispered lovingly, enveloping him within her arms.  "For now."

***

To be continued…


	7. Chapter Seven

***

The evening was spent with Alex, Frank, and Amber each getting better acquainted with the other.  After dining together, they moved the conversation out to the garden where it continued for a couple more hours.

Frank was surprised at the memories he had of Alex growing up and, somehow, those memories sparked a kinship with him, of sorts.  He still had a great deal to learn about Alex, the man.  Alex was approximately twenty-five years old when Ardeth died, so there were many years for Frank to discover more about the old gentleman.  

Alex produced a photograph and handed it to Amber.  "This was my wife."

"Simply beautiful," Amber gasped.  "Egyptian?"  She smiled up at Frank who was looking at the photograph from over her shoulder.

"Yes, she was half Egyptian; half British," Alex supplied.

"She looks oddly familiar," Frank said, taking the picture from Amber to study more closely.

"Yes, she does," Amber agreed.

Alex smiled.  "Her name was Amber," he said quietly.  "Amber Bay."

"Oh my God," Amber exclaimed.  "How wonderful."

Again Alex smiled.  "Yes, she was wonderful.  I married quite late in life, I suppose.  Amber was just nineteen.  I was thirty-four."

"This is all just so amazing," Frank commented, not unkindly.  "I hope you had a good life together."

Alex nodded.  "We did, thank you.  Sadly, we were not blessed with children, but that did not stop us from having a loving marriage."

"Of course," Amber agreed.  "Love matters above all."  Her eyes locked with Frank's and she watched as they turned to a deeper shade of brown.  Anger or passion caused that phenomenon, she was aware.  He was not angry, so she was not surprised when he suggested they retire for the evening.  

"Thank you again, for your hospitality," Frank said, shaking Alex's hand firmly before urging Amber from her seat.  "Goodnight, Alex."

"Goodnight," he returned.  

Amber smiled and kissed Alex's cheek.  "Thank you."

"Anytime, my dear."

She returned to Frank's side.  He slid his arm around her as they walked through the hallway.  "Isn't it a bit early?"

"Not for what I have planned."

"You're incorrigible," she teased.

"I hope so."  He grinned as he lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs. 

***

Alex had arranged an expedition by Jeep for the day after they arrived in Giza, and the man who had picked them up at the airport joined them.  Dressed in the more traditional garb, it was easy to see David was of Arabic descent.  He informed them that it was his pleasure to be escorting them to the Pyramids.  

Once there, the group toured the ancient structure with David leading the way.  All the while, Alex told stories of ancient times along with more personal experiences with his family.

As they walked down one passageway, Frank's recognition grew.  It was the same corridor Ardeth took to find a missing Miranda.  "There's a trap door at the end of the passage," Frank announced suddenly, startling everyone.

"Why, yes," Alex agreed.  "There is, although it is not well known."

Amber blinked in astonishment.  "Baby, how do you know this?"

Frank shrugged nonchalantly.  "I had another one of those experiences," he admitted freely.  He had nothing to fear from Alex and Amber, for he knew they believed his incredible tale.  As for David, Frank had the inexplicable feeling that anyone associated with Alexander O'Connell would also believe.

"Oh, Frank!  Really?" Amber questioned excitedly.  "What happened?"  She couldn't contain her eagerness.  The stray thought of why Frank was reliving past life experiences and she was not entered her mind.  If she were truly Miranda's soul reincarnate, would she not experience this as well?  She shook off the thought and turned her attention back to Frank.

"Apparently after Rick and Ardeth fell through the floor of that chamber..."  He paused when he noticed Amber and Alex nodding.  He had told Amber about the face-slapping episode, but Alex was another matter.  He assumed that Alex had experienced it first hand, although the memories he had experienced did not have Alex in them.  "Anyway, Miranda ran off quite upset and somehow stumbled over the lever that opened the door and trapped herself inside.  It was Ardeth who found her," he ended, stepping on the concealed trigger.  

He stood back as the sound of the stone door opening echoed throughout the deserted structure.  He watched as an awe-stricken Amber and David entered the chamber followed closely by Alex.  No sooner had Frank entered the chamber than Amber turned and ran excitedly back to him.  

"Do you feel it, Frank?  Can you?" she asked, amazed at the depth of love she felt inside the room. 

Frank nodded, knowing exactly to what she referred.  He felt it, too.  The essence of the overpowering love that Ardeth and Miranda had discovered for each other permeated the atmosphere.  He felt it; he knew it.  The love that Ardeth revealed he held for Miranda and vice-versa clung to the hidden chamber greedily.

Frank recognized that intense love because it was the same as he felt for Amber.  It was connected somehow, just as their souls were.  They were bound by a timeless awareness and eternal love, soul mates throughout time and space.  It made him wonder if, when their lives were over and done, they would once again find each other.  The thought was mind-boggling.

Upon exiting the pyramid, Frank had the overwhelming urge to travel a few miles further into the desert.  He conferred with Alex and David, stating he and Amber would be back shortly, but there was something he wanted to show to Amber alone.  He almost questioned the knowing smile he received from Alex, but let it go.  He was sure Alex knew exactly where he was headed.

Amber climbed into the Jeep and immediately questioned Frank as to where they were headed.  Although curious, she rode beside him in silence when all he would say was, "Wait and see".  

Several moments later, Frank pointed off to the horizon.  "It's just beyond the rise of that sand dune."   

Amber frowned.  "Frank, there's nothing out there but sand."

Frank smiled slyly.  "You would think.  But I promise you a special surprise."

Amber shrugged and sat back in her seat.  As they reached the crest of the dune she released a startled gasp.  "Oh, Frank!  It's beautiful!"

"Isn't it?" he agreed.  Just before them lay a small, flourishing oasis.  He parked the Jeep and helped Amber from her seat.  At the same time, he grabbed a small blanket from the back of the vehicle.  

They walked to the water's edge and took in the vast beauty and color of the vegetation and flowers that grew along the shore.  Moments later, Frank spread the blanket out underneath a date tree.  He lowered himself down onto the blanket, bringing Amber with him.  She leaned back against him, sighing contentedly as his arms encircled her and her hands covered his.  

He wasn't sure how long they had sat there, entranced by the serene beauty of the oasis, before he finally spoke.  "This was the setting of my first experience of Ardeth and Miranda's lives," he informed her quietly, recalling Miranda's nude form exiting the water.  He felt Amber shift restlessly within his arms and wondered what could be bothering her.  "Something wrong, baby?"

Amber closed her eyes in reflex to the sound of his honey-coated whisper.  She could listen to him speak for hours, drifting deeper into the soft comfort of his masculine tones.  "No, no," she finally answered.  "Nothing is wrong exactly.  I just wonder why it is that I am not experiencing these past life visions."

He smiled just the slightest as he kissed her temple softly.  "And this upsets you?"

She shrugged; turning toward him, she snuggled closer to his firm chest.  "I suppose it does.  Why is it only you that is allowed to see the happiness that Ardeth and Miranda experienced?  Or even to feel the depth and wealth of their love?"

Frank rested his chin atop her head as he pondered her question.  Why, indeed?  He could think of only one reason.  He gently moved her away from his body so that he could see her face clearly.  "Did you ever think, that because your belief was so strong, the fates had nothing to prove to you?"  He pressed a tiny kiss to her furrowed brow.  "The skeptic in me never would have bought into any of this without being shown the way, so to speak."  

Amber leaned into his touch when he placed his hand to her cheek.  "You are just the sweetest man, Frank Donovan," she proclaimed lovingly.  "Maybe you're right, maybe there was no need to show me what I knew to be true."  She smiled happily as she pulled herself to her knees.  "There is one thing no one will ever need to show me..."  She leaned forward, her lips just a breath from his.  "And that is just how much I love you."

Frank groaned passionately as their lips met and he crushed her body to his.  He lowered her slowly down to the blanket, and as Ardeth had shown Miranda the physical extent of his love under that same tree all those many years ago, Frank Donovan took great pleasure in showing Amber that same kind of love.

~*~

Two days later, Frank found himself standing alone at the stern of the private launch Alex had hired to allow him and Amber to see Egypt from the waters of the Nile.  David piloted the craft for his two passengers.  Staring off into the beautiful evening horizon, Frank soon found himself transported to another time; another place.

_Frank stood, leaning against the railing of the large riverboat as it made its way down the scenic Nile.  He knew instantly who he was, where he was.  Something plagued Ardeth's thoughts and the subject almost made Frank laugh.  He wondered briefly if he was destined to relive a piece of Ardeth's life for every crossroad he would face on his own.  _

_"You look as though you're contemplating the fate of the world, Ardeth."_

_Frank turned toward the direction the voice came from.  His – Ardeth's – dear friend, Rick.  "Not the fate of the world, my friend."  He smiled wryly and shook his head.  "Just my little portion of it."  He sighed heavily and turned back to watch as the sun set in the horizon.  _

_"Ask her and be done with it," Rick suggested knowingly.  "It's been weighing on your mind for weeks."_

_Frank shook his head.  "No, it is much too soon and I..."  He turned sharply, his eyes boring into Rick's.  "Just what do you mean by that?"_

_Rick laughed.  "Hell, man.  It's written all over your face.  You love her and you want her to remain here with you."  He held up his hand when Ardeth began to protest. "Don't bother to deny it.  You better admit it to yourself soon, before it's too late and she's gone.  You're running out of time, buddy."_

_Frank nodded.  There was no use hiding it any longer.  He loved her; he truly did.  He never could have imagined falling for her so hard; not when his heart had been so full of his love for Amber.  A tiny smile touched his lips as he thought of his cosmic love.  No, it was so very different with Miranda.  When he contemplated going back to his people without her, it tore a hole in his heart so large he felt as though his life would surely slip away.  Living without her was not an option.  _

_"You've fought demons, gods, and nasty bug infested undead creatures, and you're afraid to ask one little slip of a woman one little question."_

_Frank chuckled.  "Make fun if you wish, O'Connell.  I recall you did not have so easy a time of it yourself."_

_"Ahhhh...and now he tries to change the subject," Rick accused, smirking.  _

_"No, just pointing out that you were not so sure of yourself at the time, my friend."_

_"Very true.  But think of it like this – if you don't ask, you'll never know."_

_Frank nodded and returned to his position at the railing.  "I will ask...and I will know."_

He blinked rapidly as the scenery changed and he was once again back on the private launch.  Light footfalls sounded behind him announcing Amber's arrival.  He took a deep breath and turned slowly.  As his arms encircled her in a loving embrace, he pressed his mouth gently against the shell of her ear.  "If we had met and never known anything of the past, would you still love me?"

"I can't imagine life without you, nor do I wish to," she whispered, pulling back to gaze into his deep brown eyes.  "If we had met before I had known about Ardeth, I wouldn't have let you in.  I was closed off to the world and he opened my heart and mind to so many things.  Can you accept that I love you because you are you?"  She stood on tiptoes and brushed her lips lightly against his.  "Frank Donovan -- sometimes cold and stoic, but more often times kind and loving.  When I look at you, I see only you.  And I love you."

"I love you, too, Amber."  He crushed her to him, his lips seeking hers in a demanding passion.  When he broke the kiss, he gazed into her eyes for the longest time, mustering his courage.  Hearing her declaration had made him sure of their place together in the world, and yet, he was still just that slightest bit afraid of putting himself and his heart on the line.  With one word, she could crush him in a way no other person was capable of doing, but it was now or never.  "Will you marry me?"

~*~

Alex smiled happily; reliving old memories as he listened to the couple take their wedding vows.  Old souls united in a timeless ceremony; he felt as though two worlds were colliding.  Having been the only person to witness both couples' joining, he was more than a little proud.  He had loved Ardeth dearly, and although both Frank and Amber were relative strangers, he felt the same familial bond with them.  

"You may kiss the bride," the reverend announced happily.

Frank wasted no time in doing just that.  "I love you, Mrs. Donovan," he whispered softly.

"And I love you, Mr. Donovan," Amber returned happily.  

Alex watched on as the photographer snapped picture after picture.  It would be several weeks later when all parties received copies of the photographs that they would realize Frank and Amber stood in the exact spot where Ardeth and Miranda's photograph was taken.  Coincidence?  "I think not."

~finis~ 

A/N:  Thanks to everyone who took the time out of their busy lives to spend time reading this.  I truly appreciate it.  Special thanks to those who left me feedback either through ffnet, FLMB, WOD, or email.  And, as always, I owe a great many thanks to my GOTB.  Thankya, M'lady! -- Shel


End file.
